It is known to preheat a fuel to be provided to a combustor of a gas turbine engine. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0150231 A1 discloses passing a portion of compressed air from a compressor to a heat exchanger to heat a fuel to be provided to a combustor. As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,588 discloses a gas-turbine and steam-turbine system including a fuel preheating heat exchanger coupled to a further heat exchanger which, in turn, is coupled to a medium pressure economizer. The fuel preheating heat exchanger, preheats a fuel upstream of a turbine to which it is to be supplied.
Alternative systems for preheating a gas turbine engine fuel so as to improve efficiencies are desired.